garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Fishy Feline
Fishy Feline is the last segment of the ninety-fifth episode of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis Garfield, Odie and Jon go out for a fishing trip near the ocean. Plot One bright day, Jon and his pets go fishing with Garfield betting Odie that he will fall off the pier five times before they leave. At that moment, a fish judge inspects the biggest fish caught, hoping that one will win the cash prize when Jon bets he can catch a bigger fish. Remembering Jon, the judge recalls the previous year, where Jon caught nothing but car parts. When asked if he will fish the rest of the car, Jon replies that he is going to catch a fish bigger than what the previous fisherman caught. He looks for a spot to fish. Not looking where he was going, he accidentally falls off the pier. Recovering, Jon suggests that they should split up to cover more area to which Garfield agrees. When Jon suggest the areas, Garfield disagrees where Jon thinks he knows where the fish are. The pets knew that where Jon was going was where the pier ended. Recovering again, Jon reads the tip to catch bigger fish is to cast the line out into the open ocean. Jon quickly does that; unknown to him, his hook caught a stuffed toy where it was thrown it into the water and got him into trouble with the carnival game owner. At a nearby beach, Garfield tells Odie that they hve been here for less than 30 minutes and Jon has already fallen off the pier two times (three when they hear Jon fall again). After telling Odie that people catch fish because they are dumb, Garfield and Odie take a nap until they catch something. In his dream, Garfield is a catfish who realizes he is dreaming and in vain tells Odie to wake him up. Seeing he is going to be a fish as long as he is asleep, Garfield explores the area around the pier. After entering a conversation with two fish, Garfield sees a heard of fish swimming away from something which turns out to be a shark. Eventually Garfield leads the shark into a porthole of a sunken ship causing him to get stuck giving Garfield the chance to escape. While swimming, Garfield laments how it is dangerous to be a fish as a fish hook comes down. Emerging from the surface he sees the hook belongs to Jon who feel asleep and gives him an idea. Dragging the fishhook slowly, Garfield connects the hook to another hook (Garfield and Odie's hook) and tugs. When Jon feels the tug, he gets excited and tugs as Garfield and Odie wake up and see the tug unaware that their pulling against each other. Eventually, Garfield ties his pole to a pier bus causing Jon to fall off the pier again where he is tugged through the water. Hearing the commotion, the fish judge checks to see what Garfield and Odie caught. When he measures Jon, he concludes that he is too puny and must be thrown back, much to Jon's annoyance. Garfield begins to wonder how his line and Jon's got connected whilst he was dreaming; he concludes that it is something he will never know. At the end of the day, Jon and his pets leave with Jon sadly sighing that they could simply go to the market and get fish. Garfield suggest they should order a pizza with no seafood as he developed a new respect for fish. As Garfield laments that Jon fell off the pier four times, Jon trips and falls off the pier one last time, much to Garfield's delight. Characters *Garfield *Jon *Odie Trivia *Jon falls off the pier five times throughout the episode, as Garfield predicted: **Accidentally falls off the pier. **Falls off the pier again after disagreeing with Garfield on where to fish. **Pushed off by the pier by a carnival game owner after his pole accidentally snagged a stuffed toy. **Fell into the water when he snagged a bus, thinking it was a fish. **Trips and falls off the pier as they were leaving. Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 6 Category:Garfield and Friends